Nuestra familia, nuestra mayor emoción
by adry mw
Summary: Cuando jóvenes pensamos que el camino venidero será muy fácil, pero cuando se tiene una familia nos damos cuenta que no era tan sencillo como parecía. Esta historia participa en el RETO: "Para cada sensación, una estación" del FORO: "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". A Cynthia.
1. Primavera: nacimiento

_**Summary:**__ Cuando jóvenes pensamos que el camino venidero será muy fácil, pero cuando se tiene una familia nos damos cuenta que no era tan sencillo como parecía._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes, lugares y cosas conocidas no me pertenecen; lo desconocido, incluidas personalidades y locuras, si.__La imagen pertenece a: **Bnca Res**, a la cual pueden encontrar en DevianART._

Esta historia participa en el _**RETO: **__**"Para cada sensación, una estación" **_del _**FORO: **__**"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".**_

* * *

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Cynthia que será mamá y está a punto de casarse. Sabes que serás una excelente madre, y que tendrás siempre mi apoyo. ¡Te quiero!_

* * *

—_**Nuestra familia, nuestra mayor emoción—**_

—**Primavera: nacimiento—**

Era quince de abril y estando en la sala de partos del hospital mágico San Mungo, pensaba en lo mucho que amaría a esa personita a punto de nacer. Sabía que la vida suya y de su esposo se vería iluminada por él o ella y que sus abuelos, tíos y bisabuelos serían felices también por su llegada.

De pronto, un dolor muy fuerte anunció que el momento había llegado. Con lágrimas en los ojos (de felicidad, por supuesto) tomó fuertemente la mano de su rubio amado para posteriormente proferir un sonoro grito.

—Señora Malfoy… tranquila. La señorita McTarney está por llegar—dijo el sanador que cuidaba de ella, con algo de preocupación.

—Gracias. Creo que puedo soportarlo…—respondió Rose, ahora Malfoy, apretando con una mano el magullado brazo de Scorpius y con la otra la sábana de la camilla en la que yacía.

—Amor, pronto seremos padres y quiero decirte nuevamente que te amo… que te amo y que este bebé consolidará nuestro matrimonio. El fruto de nuestro amor llenará nuestros días. Por eso quiero que sepas que todo el dolor por el que pasas, que también me llega a mí, servirá de mucho porque después del dolor, siempre viene la felicidad—susurró el hijo de Draco Malfoy a la pelirroja que en silencio derramaba lágrimas de dolor y felicidad a partes iguales.

—Señora Malfoy, nos parece que está lista. Si no tiene inconveniente, comenzaremos—desde ese momento supo también que ese _nacimiento_ sería la _primavera_ de su matrimonio porque traería la paz, la ternura, el amor y la belleza que cada año admiraban en su jardín. Sólo que a partir de hoy ese mismo jardín sería distinto con ese nuevo pequeño junto a ellos. Y al escuchar aquel llanto infantil en la habitación recordó el día en que sus padres le dijeron que para ellos siempre habría de ser la rosa más hermosa que había nacido en la primavera del 2006.

* * *

_**N/A.**_ Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo y también espero de verdad sus reviews. Exito siempre!

_Adry._


	2. Verano: descubrimientos

_**Summary:**__ Cuando jóvenes pensamos que el camino venidero será muy fácil, pero cuando se tiene una familia nos damos cuenta que no era tan sencillo como parecía._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes, lugares y cosas conocidas no me pertenecen; lo desconocido, incluidas personalidades y locuras, si.__La imagen pertenece a: __**Bnca Res**__, a la cual pueden encontrar en DevianART._

Esta historia participa en el _**RETO: **__**"Para cada sensación, una estación" **_del _**FORO: **__**"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".**_

* * *

—_**Nuestra familia, nuestra mayor emoción—**_

—**Verano: descubrimientos—**

Scorpius aún recuerda aquel día en el refugio cuando su pequeña Elizabeth, de tan solo un año, comenzó a caminar.

Sentado en la sala de su hogar trae a su mente aquellas imágenes de su hija mayor queriendo alcanzar el gatito de su primo Chris. Rose estaba en la cocina, con sus primas, y él, que no tenía ojos para nadie más que para su esposa e hija, no podía más que maravillarse por los pequeños pacitos que daba la preciosa Liz. Corrió a su lado porque como cualquier padre tenía miedo de que su pequeña cayera y golpeara su delicada carita. La tomó entre sus brazos y le regaló un tierno beso en la frente.

—Mi amor, eres la niña más linda que jamás he conocido. Tu madre y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de todo lo que hagas e intentaremos hacerte feliz. Te amo, pequeña y hermosa Lizie—dijo el maravillado y orgulloso padre a su hija completamente enternecido por su carita de ángel. Elizabeth sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientitos y abrazó a su papá con emoción. Entonces, Scorpius se perdió en esos ojos, los ojos que tanto le recordaban a Rose. Irradiaban ternura, felicidad y amor por montones. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo, rememora estos hechos y recuerda aquel valioso y azul verano que hizo entre él y su hija un lazo inquebrantable. _Verano _de_ descubrimientos_, verano de amor familiar. No lo olvidará porque aún ahora, cuando su hija ha crecido, sigue descubriendo cosas en ella que le asombran más y más.

* * *

_**N/A. **_La idea de un Scorpius, guapo, siendo papá me resultó muy tierna. Ojalá a ustedes también, y si no, háganme conocedora de sus impresiones.

Con mucho cariño.

_Adry. _


	3. Otoño: libertad

_**Summary:**__ Cuando jóvenes pensamos que el camino venidero será muy fácil, pero cuando se tiene una familia nos damos cuenta que no era tan sencillo como parecía._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes, lugares y cosas conocidas no me pertenecen; lo desconocido, incluidas personalidades y locuras, si.__La imagen pertenece a: __**Bnca Res**__, a la cual pueden encontrar en DevianART._

Esta historia participa en el _**RETO: **__**"Para cada sensación, una estación" **_del _**FORO: **__**"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".**_

* * *

—_**Nuestra familia, nuestra mayor emoción—**_

— **Otoño: libertad —**

Es Halloween y Rose se prepara, junto a su pequeña familia, para asistir a la fiesta de disfraces que cada año se celebra en la Madriguera. Es la última en alistarse porque con la emoción que les embarga a sus tres hijos es imposible luchar y obviamente los prepara a ellos primero. En estos ocho años ha aprendido que importan mucho más las necesidades de sus tres bellos hijos porque ellos son la alegría del hogar.

Mientras se maquilla recuerda la felicidad en los ojos de los gemelos, Saint y Erick, ambos lucen como unos verdaderos vampiros, y sonríe al recordar el tierno gris de los ojos de sus hijos. Lizie, por otro lado, es un precioso angelito con enormes alas y su corazón se conmueve de inmediato porque sabe que para ella y Scorp, su hija fue ese bello ángel que necesitaban para ser una familia. Entre recuerdos, emociones y reflexiones sale de su habitación y observa que junto a la puerta hay un elegante caballero con una armadura sobre su cuerpo y una espada de juguete enfundada a su costado. Los ojos grises (idénticos a los de sus gemelos) la miran con asombro e infinito amor a partes iguales.

—Te ves preciosa Rose, es decir, mi lady. Sir Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy a su servicio eternamente.

—Gracias, Sir Malfoy, es usted muy amable. Si no le importa necesitaré uno de esos fuertes brazos como apoyo para bajar las escaleras—dice Rose y sus rostros vuelven a ser los de dos adolescentes divertidos. Y es cuando aquella mujer disfrazada de reina y aquel hombre caracterizado como un verdadero caballero se unen en un dulce beso que les trae el más adorable recuerdo de su último _otoño_ en Hogwarts. En el otoño, Rose conoció la _libertad_ y decidió volar como las hojas sobre el pasto tomada de la mano de su eterno amado.

* * *

_**N/A. **_Cada capítulo tiene un pedacito de mi corazó, pero este me hizo sentir las emociones que Rose experimentó, ya que mi mayor sueño es ser madre de gemelos.

Espero sus comentarios.

¡Bendiciones siempre!

_Adry. _


	4. Invierno: sorpresas

_**Summary:**__ Cuando jóvenes pensamos que el camino venidero será muy fácil, pero cuando se tiene una familia nos damos cuenta que no era tan sencillo como parecía._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes, lugares y cosas conocidas no me pertenecen; lo desconocido, incluidas personalidades y locuras, si.__La imagen pertenece a: __**Bnca Res**__, a la cual pueden encontrar en DevianART._

Esta historia participa en el _**RETO: **__**"Para cada sensación, una estación" **_del _**FORO: **__**"El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".**_

* * *

—_**Nuestra familia, nuestra mayor emoción—**_

— **Invierno: sorpresas —**

—¡Mami, mami! ¡Nuestras cartas!—Rose, que estaba sentada en su estudio inmersa en un extenso escrito que debía enviar a uno de los tantos admiradores de su más reciente libro publicado, alzó la vista al escuchar esas dos vocecitas tan emocionadas.

—¿Qué sucede niños? —preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta pues algo similar había sucedido hace casi dos años, un quince de abril.

—¡Tenemos nuestras cartas, mami!—exclamó Saint agitando un gran sobre con el sello de Hogwarts impreso en el frente.

—¿De verdad? ¿y el tuyo, Erick?—dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y abrazando a sus gemelos.

—Está aquí mami—le dijo mostrando un sobre exactamente igual pero con diferente nombre.

—¡Qué alegría! Hoy prepararemos una deliciosa cena para celebrar que dos de mis amores más grandes en la vida irán al colegio—explicó la mujer con lágrimas de felicidad amenazando con brotar de sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? ¿tenemos tan buenas noticias?—cuestionó un adormilado Scorpius entrando en escena. Los dos niños corrieron a abrazar a su padre y Rose no soportó más. Los miró y, cuando tan tierno acontecimiento sucedió, derramó lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo. Porque sus hijos, los tres, eran lo más maravilloso que la vida le hubiese podido enviar.

—¡Papi!—dijo una voz fuera de la habitación. Scorpius abrió la puerta y frente a él vio a la rubia chica de ojos azules que lo miraba desde afuera.

—¿Qué sucede, Lizie, preciosa?

—¿Puedo invitar a Carl, el mejor amigo de Christian, a la cena de cumpleaños de Saint y Erick? – preguntó Elizabeth con vergüenza. Inmediatamente Scorpius palideció y comprendió perfectamente aquella navidad en la que Rose lo presentó como su novio ante sus padres. Supo que su princesa, la que un día había iluminado sus vidas, conocería a muchos chicos y sintió unas inmensas ganas de negar a la niña de sus ojos lo que le pedía. Pero no, no podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo.

—Claro—dijo a regañadientes el rubio hombre y su semblante se tornó sumamente serio.

Los tres niños corrieron juntos y se abrazaron saliendo del estudio de sus padres, ajenos a lo que atormentaba las mentes de sus progenitores, eran felices. Se amaban porque les habían enseñado que una vida llena de amor era más fácil.

—Creo que será un _invierno_ lleno de _sorpresas_, cariño. No te aflijas, nuestra Lizie tenía que crecer y no podemos impedirlo. Me acongoja que los gemelos tomen su camino porque sé, que después del primero de septiembre del próximo año, nuestra casa no será la misma sin ellos. Pero el día iba a llegar y te aseguro que entre todos estos cambios también habrá una pizca de felicidad para nosotros—dijo Rose a su marido abrazándolo para consolarlo.

—Tienes razón, amor. Son grandes y van a seguir creciendo, pero sé que si alguna vez pudimos afrontar situaciones aún más difíciles y dolorosas ahora seremos capaces de seguir adelante tomados de la mano, hasta el final.

Se fundieron en un dulce y sincero beso en el que intentaron expresarse que por más sorpresas que tuvieran este, y cada invierno venidero, jamás estarían separados y eso era lo que verdaderamente importaría.

—_**Fin—**_

* * *

_**N/A. **_El último capítulo… ¡y el más largo! Espero les haya gustado y también espero que voten por mí.

Saludos, abrazos y mis mejores deseos de éxito para todas.

_Adry._


End file.
